Tohru a right hand?
by Raven487
Summary: What happens when Tohru wakes up as Seiji Sawamura's right hand. Can Seiji survive having another girl being his right hand. How will Seiji and Midori help Tohru be able to wake up in her real body. What will the Sohmas do when tohru won't wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

It was a regular normal day for Tohru Honda she got up as usual and made breakfeast for Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, but for some reason today she was feeling weird like something was going to happen. "Miss Honda are you feeling ok" Yuki asked noticing she wasn't eating her food. She looked up and saw Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki looking worried at her. "Yea I'm fine I guess i'm not hungry is all now if you excuse me" she got up and took her plate into the kitchen. Once she got into the kitchen she put her hands on her head as she had suddenly got a major headache. Tohru quickly grabbed a couple of advils and decided to go to school early hoping the walk could help her feel better. "Well i'm going to go to school early i'll see you guys there" Tohru said grabbing her stuff. "Miss Honda would you like me to walk with you" Yuki offered. Tohru just smiled and said "No it's ok I just really need to be by myself right now." She then ran out the door deciding to take the longer way home. "I wonder what's with her" Kyo asked wondeing.

Tohru had decided to go through the long way of town, which is where most of the struggling families live at. As she walking she couldn't help but think about the past couple of weeks. Ever since Akito's sudden change of personalities she's become such a better person to everyone around her. She even broke the zodiac curse that held all of them and now was currentley dating Shigure, but they wouldn't move in with each other until Kyo, Yuki, and herself graduate from high school which was only one month away. Yet now that the curse is broken Tohru hasn't had the courage to confess her love to Kyo no matter how much she wants to she's afraid she'll end up being rejected. Tohru just shook her head thinking it was stupid to be worrying about that because she believes that Kyo will never feel the same way back.

As she was waiting for the next subway that will get her to school she saw Seiji Sawamura one of the toughest guys in town, next to Kyo and Yuki. Tohru eyes widened in shock at seeing him. The last time she saw him was back when she was in middle school when he had saved her. She hasn't seen him since that day, but she heard all the rumors about him espically the one about his Devil's right hand. Then out of the blue to everyone's surprise he had fallen in love with a girl named Midori Kasugano who goes to a school near her, but it was more for the richer people of town. Just as Tohru worked up the courage to go over to speak to him the subway on his side came and he had gone on it. Tohru let out a sigh, disappointed that she couldn't thank him for saving her on that fateful day. Then the subway heading towards her school came and Tohru quickly got on it. Memories of that day came through Tohru's mind very quickly. The men pinning her down and her screaming for help. Then Seiji coming out of nowhere and beating them up and leaving afterwards without giving her a chance to thank him. Tohru couldn't help, but let a tear flow from that awful day.

When she got to school she saw Uo and Hana waiting for at the front door. "Hey everything ok you never take the long way to school" Uo asked. Kyo and Yuki must be already here and talked to them Tohru thought. Tohru just smiled and said "Don't worry i'm fine I just wasn't feeling to well this morning so I went the longer way to see if it would help." Uo and Hana looked unconvinced, especially Hana, but they decided not to push it any farther. During the rest of the day Tohru's headaches came to her on and off and to those around her she looked like she was in pain. The teacher asked her if she wanted to go to the nurse, but Tohru declined saying that she would be alright.

When the day ended Tohru headed outside to walk home and begin supper preparations for the night. "Miss Honda" she heard Yuki yelling behind her. She turned to him and smiled and said "Yuki what are you doing don't you have student council." "Well I noticed you weren't feeling to well today so I figured I walk you home. "Oh on you don't have to do that" she said not wanting to be a burden and keep him from student council duties. Yuki smiled and said "It's no burden at all I want to." "Ok if your sure" she said giving in. "HEY WAIT FOR ME" They heard Kyo yell.

As the three of them were leaving school Uo and Hana were standing watching them leave. "So do you know what's wrong with Tohru she seemed kind of sick today" Uo asked her psychic friend. Hana just shook her head and said "No I have no idea, but I don't think she's sick. I did however notice a change in her waves she feels guilty about something and doesn't know what to do about it." Uo sighed "Sounds exactly like Tohru I just hope she'll figure it out soon."

As Tohru made supper that night she kept feeling more and more tired. She wasn't sure if she could keep this up any longer. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand grabbed hers as she was trying to stir the soup. She looked up and saw Kyo which made her blush. "Hey why don't you go upstairs and rest you look tired." "Oh no I couldn't do that" Tohru said trying to convince him she was alright. "YOU NEED TO GET SOME REST" He yelled at her. "He's right Tohru you've been stressing yourself lately please for us will you go and get some sleep." Tohru sighed knowing that the only way to make them happy was to go and get some rest. "Oh ok then" Tohru said heading towards the stairs.

As Tohru was dressing into her pyjamas she noticed a breeze in her room. She turned around and saw her window open. She went over and closed it and looked up and saw a full moon. **Please I wish that I could have the courage to be more confidant and not be a burden to the Sohma family like I have been. I wish especially to thank Seiji for saving me and confess my feelings to Kyo **Tohru thought looking up into the moon.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry if it's not double space I do double space it when I type it so I don't know why it turned out like this. I'm sorry if it's not very good so far, but please give it a try and I promise the next couple of chapters will be so much better than this one.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 2**

The past few months have been some of the best for Seiji. He has the best girlfriend in the world and doesn't know what he would do without her. Sure he didn't have the best start with her as she was his right hand for some time, but he eventually came around to love her. Though she didn't remember her time as his right hand, he eventually gave her the diary she kept when she was his right hand, to which she was embarrassed by everything she wrote in, but wished she could remember. Currently Seiji was lying in bed exited about his date with Midori tomorrow, not knowing what he was in for once he got up in the morning.

Once Seiji heard the alarm clock he reached with his right hand to turn it off, but wait he didn't expect was hearing someone yell ow. He got up out of bed startled looking around his bedroom. "Must have been my imagination" he said relieved. When he put his hand to get rid of the sweat he heard a young girl screaming. He looked at his hand and his eyes widened in shocked to see a girl with long brown hair with two ribbons in her hair. His face turned even redder from seeing her breasts. The girl looked up at him at shock and then when she saw she was naked she screamed and started to drag Seiji around his house. "" she kept screaming. "STOOPPPPP" Seiji screamed as he kept hitting the walls. Finally after a few minutes of screaming the girl finally stopped. When Seiji looked up the girl had her back turned to him and was covering herself with her arms. **What the Hell Not again **he thought pretty surprised that this would happen again, but this time with a different girl.

Midori ran as quickly as she could when she got the call from Seiji saying that another girl was now stuck to his right hand. This made Midori worry as she doesn't want another girl falling in love with Seiji. When she entered Seiji's house she saw Seiji sitting on the couch looking irritated and she saw a girl about 18 years old with long brown hair with two ribbons in her hair, looking shyly away from Seiji. "So um what happened" Midori asked. "Hell if I know I just woke up to this chick on my right hand why do this things happen to me" he said very irritated. Midori went over and knelt down to the girl's face. "Hi my name's Midori and this is Seiji as you can probably already tell, what's your name" Midori asked hoping to get her to talk. "Um" she started to say, but couldn't finish. "Damn how hard can It be to say your own name" he said with attitude. Midori saw the girl's face lite up and then she said "Kyo." Then she saw Midori and Seiji watching her and said "I'm sorry my name's Tohru Honda and it's nice to meet both of you." Both Midori and Seiji were surprised by the sudden change of her attitude. She was shy at first, but now she was smiling at both of them. "Ok Tohru why the hell are you on my right hand" Seiji asked demanding. Tohru pulled Seiji's sleeve over her bare chest and turned to him and said "I don't know the last thing I remember was going to sleep last night and when I woke up I was like this." Seiji remembered that's what Midori had told him the first time he meet her. "God why do these kind of things always happen to me" Seiji asked not as irritated. Tohru's eyes widened and asked "What this happened to you before." Midori nodded and said "Yes, but last time I was his right hand, but when I returned to my body I didn't have any memories of being his right hand. Seiji had saved the diary I wrote during that time which is why I might be able to help you just a little anyways." "What had happened to your body while you were his right hand" Tohru asked curiously. Midori lowered her head and spoke softly "My body was in a coma where no one could wake me up at all." "So you think that's what happened to mine to" Tohru asked terrified of how the Sohma's might react. "It has to be I don't see what else could've happened to it" Seiji said. "So what do we do" Tohru asked scared. "I say we go to your place to see what caused this" Seiji suggested. "I don't think that's such a good idea" Tohru said hiding into Seiji's sleeve. "Idiot don't you want to go back to normal" he yelled at her causing her to flinch. "Tohru Seiji's right even if it doesn't return you to normal we should go to see the condition of your body" Midori said trying to comfort her. Tohru sighed and said "Alright." "Ok so where do you live" Seiji asked. Tohru lowered her head and said "On the other side of town." **WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT** Seiji screamed so loud that everyone in town heard him.

(Sohma house)

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all decided to let Tohru sleep in as she wasn't feeling all that well yesterday, but as it was almost time for school and Tohru still hasn't come down yet which was making them worried as not even Yuki would sleep in this late before school. "I'm going to go check on her" Yuki said very worried about her. He carefully knocked on her door and said "Miss Honda is everything ok." When no one answered Yuki knocked a little louder and said "Miss Honda." When she still didn't answer Yuki decided to go in and see her. When he opened her door he saw Tohru laying on her bed still asleep. Yuki went over and shook her a little and said "Miss Honda it's time to wake up." Yuki was surprised that she didn't stir at all she just layed in the same position. "Miss Honda" Yuki said a little louder but with more worry in his voice while shaking her. "Hey What's going on" Kyo asked from the door looking worried. Yuki turned to him with a scared face which surprised Kyo. "I don't know I tried shaking her and yelling, but Miss Honda won't wake up." Kyo ran over to Tohru and shook her violantley. "HEY COME ON WAKE UP" he yelled at her, but she wouldn't wake up. Kyo then took his hand and slapped her across her checked, but she still wouldn't wake up. "I'd better call 9-1-1" Yuki said getting up and heading towards the phone while Kyo just stayed continuing to shake Tohru and slap her a few more times.

(Scene goes to Seiji, Midori, and Tohru on the train)

"Man this totally sucks why do you have to live like an hour away" Seiji complained. "Oh I'm sorry" Tohru said from inside his jacket. Midori sighed and said "It's alright it's not your fault. I hope your parents don't mind us stopping by though." The moment Midori said parents Tohru's face fell and couldn't help but let a tear flow. "Hey you ok" Seiji asked noticing her face falling, but only as a whisper as he didn't want people to think he was crazy . "Oh I'm ok don't worry about me" Tohru said cheering up so he won't worry about her. "Look here's our stop" Midori said pointing at the High school Tohru talked about. As they were getting off the train an ambulance went by flashing it's red lights hurrying towards the hospital.

(Inside the ambulance) 

"TOHRU TOHRU" Kyo yelled to her unconscious body while the paramedic looked worried as he hasn't seen anything like this before.

(Outside Shigure's house)

"You live in the forest" Midori asked looking at the house. "Yea but it's a very nice house to live in" Tohru said smiling. **Is she always this happy **Seiji thought. "Lets just go knock on the door" Seiji said. Seiji knocked on the door and at first there was no answer, but suddenly Shigure answered the door and looked shocked to see two teenager s at his door. "Can I help you" he asked. Midori was the one to answer. "Uh yes my name's Midori and this is my boyfriend Seiji. We're friends of Tohru we were wondering if we could speak to her." Shigure didn't know what to say to them. "I'm afraid she's out right now and won't be back til later, but I'll let her know you stopped by" he said hoping that would get rid of them. "Are you her father" Seiji asked wondering if he could be her actually father he looked so young. "Bye" he said than closed the door and locked it behind him. "WHAT THE HELL OPEN UP" Seiji yelled. Then all of a sudden Midori's phone rang and she quickly answered it. Her mother had wanted her home as soon as possible. "Well it looks like I have to go home my mom's having a car pick us up and we'll drop you two off at you house Seiji" Midori said. "Fine" Seiji said annoyingly. Tohru looked up and saw he wasn't to happy about their current situation and neither was she in anyway, but she hoped whatever happened could be undone so she wouldn't be a burden to him anymore.

The ride home was very silent with Midori and Seiji sitting next to each other holding hands while he kept Tohru hidden in his pocket so the driver wouldn't see her. When the driver dropped Seiji off it was nearly sunset. When he entered the house Tohru came out of his pocket and asked "Are you alright." "OF COARSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT I HAVE AGIRL STUCK TO MY HAND AGAIN" He yelled causing her to flinch. Tohru started to cry and said "I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Seiji regretted yelling at her, he didn't mean to make her cry and feel guilty. Seiji sat on the kitchen chair and said "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you I just didn't think this would end up happening again to me." Seiji then took a piece of small cloth out of his pocket and handed it Tohru. "Here I know it ain't much, but you can use this to wear until we can get you some more clothes." Tohru grabbed it and saw a red dress with a pink sweater. She smiled and said "Thank you very much I'll put it on right now. She dropped Seiji sleeve revealing her breasts which caused Seiji to blush and yell and cover his eyes. "You could've warned me you know" he said as soon as she was done changing. Tohru laughed nervously and said "Sorry." Seiji studied her thinking that there was something familiar about this girl. "What's wrong" Tohru asked when she noticed him staring at her. "I don't know you just look familiar that's all I just can't remember." Tohru smiled at him and said "Of coarse I do we did meet before." Seiji's eyes widened in shock and asked "WHAT when I don't remember." Tohru lowered her head, but still smiled and said "I was in middle school and I was late getting out of school and then a couple of men cornered me and pinned me down. Then you came out of no where and beat them up and then you suddenly left." Seiji eyes widened a little because he couldn't believe that she was that girl he had saved that day.

(Flashback)

A 13 year old Seiji was was walking home from another street fight and was very proud of himself that he took out ten guys out with his devil right hand. Then all of a sudden he heard someone screaming for help. He ran to where the voice was coming from which was in front of a middle school where he saw a couple of high school boys pinning down another girl. "HELP ME" She screamed out. "Man I can't wait to have fun with this girl" one of the boys said. "Yea she's pretty cute when she's scared like that" the other boy said. Seiji was seriously pissed off how dare they hurt a girl like that. Seiji ran up to one of the boys and used his Devil's right hand to punch him in the back which made him fall. "Boss" one of the boys said scared. One of the boys who had the girl pinned let her go got up and said "Your going to pay for that kid." Before he could move Seiji moved quicker and punched him straight in the face sending him flying and knocking him out. Then two other boys surrounded him, but Seiji easily took them both out. When he turned around he saw the girl standing up looking at him in awe. She had long brown hair tied in two braids wearing her school uniform. Seiji quickly turned and leave as he knew that those guys would be out for hours giving her enough time to escape and run home.

(End Flashback)

"You mean your that girl" Seiji asked still in shock. Tohru nodded and said "Yep and after that day I wanted to say thank you for saving me, but I never saw you after that. Now I can say thank you very much for saving me that day I really appreciated if there is anything you need just ask." Seiji couldn't believe what she just said she's waited for years to thank him for that day. Seiji smiled and a little and said "No need to thank him I would never a single guy touch a girl like that ever." Tohru giggled and said "But still I want to thank you if it wasn't for you they would've seriously hurt me." Then Tohru yawned and wiped her eyes. Seiji sighed and gave her a small smile and said "Come on lets get some sleep it's been a long day.

Seiji gotten changed into his pajamas with Tohru blindfolded so she wouldn't see anything and then got into bed with Tohru on the pillow next to him. "So what do you thinks going to happen now" Tohru asked worried. "Honestly I don't know it took Midori nearly a month before she returned to her body so we might just have to wait it out." Tohru sighed and said "I'm sorry Seiji about this whole thing happening." Seiji snickered and said "It's not your fault Tohru in fact it's no one's fault it just happened and don't worry sooner or later you'll return to your body and your parents won't worry to long." Tohru couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her deceased parents. Seiji turned his head to see Tohru looking sad. "Hey what's wrong" he asked worriedly. Tohru sighed and said "Seiji the truth is both of my parents are deceased." "Deceased" he asked curiously. Tohru nodded and said "Yes my mother passed away a couple years ago and my dad died when I was pretty young." Seiji couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. "Then who were those people at your home, friends of yours" he asked curiously. Tohru smiled again and said "Yes there the Sohma family they took me in after my mother passed away, there really nice and caring to me." After that the room fell into silence. **She lost both of her parents, almost got ganged raped, and yet she can still smile after all the tragedies in her life just want kind of girl was she **Seiji thought. He turned over and saw her asleep slowly breathing in and out. He couldn't help, but wonder just how long he would be stuck with her.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 I hope you all liked it. This chapter I just wanted to get through the first whole day with them which is why it's so long, then the rest of chapters will be Tohru's adventures with Seiji and Midori. So please read and review because reviews help me update faster.


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3**

When Seiji woke up in the morning he noticed that he wasn't in his bed, but rather in the kitchen. He picked his head up quickly after remembering of yesterdays strange turn of events. He looked over and saw Tohru cooking at the stove. "Hey what are you doing" he asked curiously. Tohru turned to him and smiled and "Good morning Seiji. I figured since we had such a rough start yesterday I would make you breakfast. I was very careful about having to bring your body into the kitchen so I wouldn't disturb your sleep and believe me it's kind of hard to do that with me being your right hand." Seiji looked and saw pancakes, with orange juice layed out for him. "You didn't have to do that" Seiji said. Tohru just smiled and said "No it's alright I really wanted to and all since we're stuck together like this." Seiji couldn't believe how optimistic she was despite their current situation. So Seiji got up from the kitchen table, how she was able to get it close to the stove and able to sit him down on the chair was a complete mystery to him, and grabbed the food.

"Wow this is delicious" Seiji said amazed at her wonderful cooking. "Thank you" Tohru said eating a smaller meal that Seiji prepared with the miniature supplies he had when Midori was his right hand. "So what are we going to do today" Tohru asked curiously. Seiji eyes widened in fear and said "That's right I'm suppose to go over to Midori's house today." "Why is that such a big deal she knows about our secret" Tohru said confused. Seiji sighed and said "Yea but not her mother and she never lets us be alone when we're over at her house." "So what will we do we can't go outside like this people will notice me"Tohru asked curiously. Seiji then realized that there was something he could do.

(Scene goes to Tohru wearing a bandage over head)

"So how will this help" Tohru asked. "Well when Midori was my right hand and we had to go out into public we would put this bandage over her head to make it look like my right hand was injured, so I figured it should work again" Seiji explained. "Oh ok" Tohru said getting it now. "Well I suppose we should be going" Seiji said locking up the house.

While walking towards Midori's house Tohru looked out of Seiji's sleeve to make sure no one was around. "Seiji" Tohru called out quietly. Seiji looked down and saw Tohru have her head looking out of his sleeve. "Yea what is Tohru" he asked. "Well I was wondering what are we going to do over at Midori's house" she asked curiously. Seiji shrugged and said "I don't know maybe try to figure out how we can get you to wake up in your own body." "HEY SEIJI" a voice called out to him which Seiji recognized immediantley. "Quick get down" Seiji said quietly to Tohru who quickly responded by hiding her head into his sleeve where only the bandage could show. Seiji turned around and saw Takako running towards him. "Oh hey Takako" Seiji said trying to keep calm. "Hey whats up" she said, but then she noticed the bandage over his "hand". "Hey what happened to your right hand" she asked a little worried. Seiji immediantley laughed a little and rubbed his head with his left hand. "Well you see it's a funny story a couple of guys ganged up on me and one of them had a wrench which I broke with my hand, which is how it got injured." Takako looked at him in disbelief and said "There's no way in hell that happened. Ever since you've gotten with Midori you've become a big softie." "I HAVE NOT" Seiji screamed causing people to stare at him worryingly. Takako just huffed and said "Fine don't tell me what happened to your hand, but just take care of it once it's better." With that Takako left him by himself leaving him confused. "Who was that Seiji" Tohru asked peeking out of his sleeve. "A friend of mine from school" Seiji replied. With that he continued to walk to Midori's house.

When they got to Midori's house they saw Midori waiting for them outside the gate. "Oh Seiji Tohru there you are" Midori said walking towards them. "Yea sorry about that we ran into Takako on our way here" Seiji said. "Oh ok, but let's go up in my room to talk I don't think talking out here would be a good thing." "What your mom is ok with me In your room by ourselves" Seiji asked a little shocked. Midori laughed a little and said "It took me a while to convince her, but she finally gave in, but she'll check on us to make sure we won't do anything." Seiji chuckled and said "It's not like we can anyways, with Tohru on my hand it'll be like a threesome." His commented caused both Midori and Tohru to blush beat red. "I'm kidding" Seiji said laughing uncontrollably at their reactions of him of saying a threesome. Midori just huffed and said "Oh shush let's just go inside."

When they entered Midori's room Seiji sat on her bead and Midori went to fetch something from her closet. "Here Tohru this is for you" Midori said coming back and sitting on the bed and opening a box full of sundresses. "Wow thank you Midori I really appreciate it" Tohru said exited to have more than one pair of clothes. Midori smiled and said "It's no problem at all, since we don't know when you'll return to your body I figured I should make you some new clothes." "Yea about that we do need to go see your body" Seiji said. Tohru looked up at him and said "Why though you said my body's in a coma, so what's the point of going." "Because it might give us some kind of clue of why this had happen, it might not help you go back to normal, but I'm hoping to find some kind of clue." "Seiji's right Tohru we should at least try to figure to this out" Midori said. Tohru sighed and said "Ok, but lets wait until tomorrow to go." "Why" Seiji asked confused. Tohru smiled a little "Well tomorrow's new years so they won't be home at all tomorrow." **Even though their curse is broken they all still want to get together for New Years like they've always done **Tohru thought happily. "That's perfect, will be able to sneak in when no one's home" Seiji said. "Are you sure we should just sneak in" Midori asked worried about sneaking into someone else's home. "I don't think we have much of a choice, I don't think Shigure will let you guys in his home" Tohru said. "Why" Midori asked curiously. Tohru realized she said a little too much. Tohru laughed nervously and said "He doesn't like strangers in his home and doesn't like my friends in either." Tohru hoped that they would buy her lie. "Well I guess sneaking in is our only option then" Seiji announced. Tohru mentally sighed glad that they changed the subject.

The rest of the day consisted of Midori and Tohru trying on all the new dresses Midori made and taking pictures, while Seiji with his left hand just read a magazine. Then a knock on the door forced Seiji to quickly put Tohru in his coat. "Midori I'm coming in" her mother said opening the door. When her mother opened the door she was relieved to see that they were both sitting on her bed. "Midori why do you have such small dresses layed on your bed" her mother asked when she saw all the dresses. "Oh um you know there some of my old doll clothes that I found so I thought I would give them away to charity" Midori said quickly coming up with an excuse. Her mother smiled at her young daughter's generosity. "Well I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready." She turned her head to Seiji and asked "Would you like to stay for dinner to Seiji." Seiji looked down at Tohru and knew he couldn't with his hand like this. "No thank you Ms. Kasugano It's getting late and I should be getting home." Seiji got off Midori's bed and said "Well see you later Midori." He gave her a quick kiss and started to leave until Midori got up and said "Wait Seiji would you mind dropping these off at the Charity house for me." She held out the box of doll sized clothes to him. "Sure I will" he said with a cheesy smile and grabbed the box with his left hand. "Bye Midori and Ms. Kasugano" he said on the way down the stairs.

"Hey you ok" Seiji asked taking Tohru out of his pocket sleeve when he was a good distance away from Midori's house and making sure nobody was nearby watching. "Yea I'm fine, but it's difficult not having to move a muscle" Tohru said panting a little. "Yea, but let's hope you won't have to do it too much longer" Seiji said. "Wow it's getting late" Tohru said noticing the sunset. Seiji nodded and said "Yea lets just get home and get something to eat I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Tohru smiled and said "Ok and I'll cook us something really good." "You don't have to do that" Seiji told her, but Tohru just smiled and said "No it's ok I really want to." "Ok if your sure" Seiji said.

When Seiji got home he let Tohru out of his pocket fully since they were now back in his house. "Oh man that's right I get my allowance today" Seiji said exited and ran into the kitchen causing Tohru to scream because of the sudden adrenaline. "Oops sorry" Seiji said noticing Tohru dizzy. "It's fine" she said a little dizzy. "HEY SEIJI I'M HERE" a loud booming voice called barging in the front door. ** Oh no it's Rin if she finds out about Tohru then I'm going to get one Hell of a beating **Seiji thought terrified of what she'll do. He quickly put Tohru inside his jacket which caught her by surprise. Rin then opened the door to the kitchen and saw Seiji with his right hand in his jacket and his left holding the money. "You know what day it is little brother now fork over the money" she demanded. "NO WAY YOU STUPID COW" He yelled at her. "Stupid cow" she repeated angrily. She then proceeded to kick him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Tohru hunged on to the inside of his jacket afraid of what was happening. "NOW WHO'S THE STUPID COW" She yelled at him. Rin then got on top of him and grabbed his right arm and pulled it over his back. Then Rin finally noticed a young girl with long brown hair wearing a yellow sun dress, stuck to his hand. "H-Hello my name's Tohru Honda and it's very nice to meet you." Rin was completely shocked and then she yelled and dropped the money she grabbed from Seiji. "Man is this only way I'll ever beat her" Seiji asked to himself.

Rin was sitting down listening to Seiji's story of what happened, which was basically the same one with Midori. "So it's basically what happened with Midori, well Seiji aren't you popular with the girls" she said Teasing him. "SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL" Seiji yelled. "So Midori knows to right" Rin asked making sure her idiot brother wouldn't keep something like this from his girlfriend. Tohru had answered for him and said "Yes she does she's the only one we've told and she's the one that made my beautiful dresses for me." Rin studied Tohru very carefully and then grabbed her causing Seiji to fall on the table. "So your name's Tohru right" she asked. Tohru smiled and nodded "Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you Rin." "You seem like a very nice girl, so are you in love with my stupid brother to" Rin asked amused as Midori was completely in love with him before becoming his right hand. Tohru shook her head and said "No I'm in love with someone else, but I'm just grateful for Seiji saving me back in Middle school." "Saved you" Rin repeated a little surprised, but not to surprised as she knew he protected weaker people. "What did he save you from" Rin asked curiously. Seiji picked his head up and yelled "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS." Rin took her hand and placed it over the side of his neck, which caused him to faint. "SEIJI" Tohru called out in worry. "Don't worry he'll be fine just be out for a couple of hours" Rin said to reassure her. Tohru wanted to go get him a blanket, but she didn't want to move him afraid that she'll hurt him. "So you mind telling me how my brother saved you" Rin asked curiously. Tohru smiled a little and said "Well it was back in middle school and I had to stay after to make up a test that I missed. I was walking out of the school when a couple of high school boys pinned me down to the ground. Before they could do anything Seiji came out of nowhere and beat them up and saved me, but he left before I ever got the chance to thank him and til this day I'm still very grateful to him." After hearing what happened Rin felt bad for the poor girl. **She must be one of those shy girls like Midori, but Tohru for some reason seems more motherly **Rin was thinking as she stared at Tohru and then her eyes went to her unconscious brother. **Well all this time I thought you weren't a man, looks like I was wrong. **"So Tohru you mention your in love with someone" Rin said with a teasing smile, which caused Tohru to blush. Rin laughed a bit and said "Come on you can tell me its just us girls here." Tohru blushed red and said "Yes he's a very nice guy, who might seem scary at first, but once you get to know him he's a very sweet person. "So have you told him how you felt yet" Rin asked. Tohru looked down and said "No I can't I'm afraid of being rejected. Rin sighed and said "Let me give you a little advice. If you like someone you should tell them how you feel because you'll always keep wondering what will happen if you don't. And if you are rejected don't let it bring you down I mean there's plenty of other guys out there for you." "Have you fallen in love before Rin" Tohru asked curiously. Rin smiled and said "Sure plenty of times, but it took a couple of tries to find my true love and while he may be stupid at times I still love him. And just between us girls I was the one to admit my feelings for him first." "Really I wouldn't imagined you being the one to do it" Tohru said amazed. "Yea I know, but he was too shy to admit it first and I all I wanted was for us to be together." Tohru was really impressed by Rin, she was a tough women for sure, but though she won't much to anyone she really is a sweet women. Rin laughed a little and said "Don't tell Seiji what I said here tonight he would never live it done ok. It's our little secret." Tohru smiled and said right.

After about an hour of talking and laughing with Tohru Rin saw it was almost nine. "Well I should get going" Rin said getting up. "Rin you should probably take a jacket with you it's getting cold out and you don't want to end up catching a cold" Tohru said worried. Rin was shocked at how much she was worried about catching a cold, not even her own mother was that worried about her. Rin smiled to herself and thought **Yep she certainty is a motherly person, maybe she'll do Seiji good by being his right hand for a while. **

When Seiji regained consciousness he realized that he was in his own bed instead of the kitchen. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT WENCH AT" He yelled. "Oh you mean your sister she left about a couple of hours" Tohru said answering his question. "My allowance" he growled in anger. "You mean this" Tohru said pointing at the envelope at his bedside. Seiji turned and looked in and saw the whole money was in it. **Why would she leave all of it usually she only leaves me like 20 bucks out of the whole thing** Seiji thought very confused. Then he saw a note attached to the enveloped. He opened it up and was shocked at what his sister wrote.

**Seiji when did you become a man behind my back. This is the only time I'll give you your full allowance so don't get use to it.**

**P.S. **

**Take good care of Tohru or else I'LL KICK YOU ASS.**

Seiji was surprised his sister would never do anything this nice for him. Seiji looked down at and saw Tohru had fallen asleep. **I wonder what they talked about, it must have been real something if she got Rin to let me keep my full allowance. **Seiji smiled a little thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have her as his right hand for a while.

(Shigure's house: Tohru's room)

Tohru's room was dark except for a few candles lite that were near by some crosses. Music was playing near Tohru's stand with Kyo sitting next to Tohru's bed watching over her unconscious body. **Why... Why haven't you woken up yet... Tohru" **he thought sadly as he continued to watch over her.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. I thought it would be fun to have Rin in this chapter and I might give her a bigger part of the story if you all want her to be. I also wanted to show how Kyo is watching over Tohru and might do one complete chapter on how him and the other Sohma's are dealing with what has been happening. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Day 3

**Chapter 4**

The next day Seiji once again woke up on the table which was pulled close to the stove for Tohru to cook on. "I told you, you didn't have to cook" Seiji said diving part of his breakfast for Tohru to eat. Tohru just smiled and said "I don't mind I'm use to doing this kind of stuff." "What do you mean by that" Seiji asked. "Well you see for being able to live at Shigure's house I have to do the cleaning and cooking" Tohru explained while eating. "You sound like you enjoy it" Seiiji said getting up and throwing his dish in the sink. "I don't mind it all it's better than living in a dirty house" Tohru said as Seiji walked them upstairs. "Yea I guess so" Seiji said getting his clothes ready for school. "Do you mind turning around" he asked a little annoyed as she was still staring at him. "Oh I'm sorry" she said flustered and immediantley turned around. After getting dressed, Seiji let Tohru get dress and then headed out for school.

When he got to the train station he met up with Midori who's train arrived later than his. He gave her a quick kiss and said "Morning Midori." Midori smiled and said "Morning Seiji and morning Tohru." "Morning Midori" Tohru said peeking out of Seiji's sleeve so no one would see her. "So are we still going over to her house after school" Midori quietly asked. Seiji nodded and said "Yea we'll meet back here in the train station after school. Midori nodded and then Seiji's train came. Seiji gave her a kiss goodbye and got on the train.

During the train ride to school Seiji stood at the corner where most people don't stand at, so he could talk to Tohru. "Ok listen during school I need you to write down any notes or tests that we get ok" Seiji told Tohru. "What I can't do that, that's cheating" Tohru said shocked that he would suggest that. "Look I can only write with my right hand and since your my right hand now your going to have to do it" Seiji said a little loud causing people to stare. Tohru sighed and said "Fine, but I won't like it one bite. Seiji couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

When he got into class people noticed his bandage hand and started to talk, which caused him to get more and more annoyed, as things weren't bad already. "SEIJI" his friend Osamu yelled out and ran over to his desk. "Hey Osamu" Seiji said annoyed with how he was screaming his name. "I heard what happened to your right hand, one of the guys from the gang was trying to kick your ass, as usual you used your Devil's right hand to sucker punch him. Then all of a sudden you couldn't hear nothing, but gun shots coming from the house and one hit you right in your hand, but that didn't stop you from punching the whole house down." "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME UP WITH THESE STORIES" Seiji yelled. Then the teacher came in and started class. Seiji quickly took out his books and put them in a position where Tohru couldn't be seen. "Ok ready" Seiji whispered. Tohru came out of his sleeve and said "Yea." Tohru grabbed one of his pens, but found it to be heavy to hold. "You ok" Seiji asked noticing her having trouble with the pen. "Yea it's heavier than I thought it would be" Tohru replied. "Seiji Sawamura" his teacher called out to him. Seiji looked up and said "Yes sir." "Pay attention because all this material will be on next week's test" his teacher said annoyed with him. "Yes sir" he replied. When he saw Tohru finally getting the hang of holding the pencil he decided to at least pay some attention to the teacher. Tohru was finding it much easier of using the Pen and surprised herself by keeping up with the teacher.

Tohru was very relieved when the day ended which meant she didn't have to write anymore. "Hey you ok" Seiji asked when he was walking out of the school. Tohru nodded and said "Yea, but it's a lot different to write now since I'm so small." Seiji smiled and said "I could imagine, but hopefully you'll return to your normal body soon." "Seiji why does your school and Midori's school have to go on New Years days for, my school has today off" Tohru asked. "It's mostly because both our schools hold late night festivals for the new years, so we usually go today and have tomorrow off." "Oh ok" Tohru said. "Yea and now let's hurry up and meet Midori so we can go over to your place."

By the time Seiji and Tohru got to the train station Midori was already there waiting for them. "Hey you ready to go" Seiji asked. Midori nodded and said "Yea lets go." During the train ride to Tohru's school, Tohru was nervous about seeing what condition her body was in and also afraid of how everyone in the Sohma was reacting to it.** I hope their not too worried about me** Tohru thought. After getting off the train they were walking by Tohru's high school which was empty as their was no school due to New Years. They suddenly came to a stop to let passing cars go by. Tohru eyes widened in shock after hearing the two voices of closest friends right next to them. Midori and Seiji were to busy talking with each other to notice them, but from where Tohru was she could easily hear them, Tohru took a glance out of Seiji's sleeve to see her two best friends looking very worried and a little scared. "So do the doctors know why she won't wake up" Uo asked Hana, as she would have more information considering Kazuma had went with Kyo to the hospital the other day. Hana shook her head and said "No the doctor said he has never seen anything like it before and he had no idea how to wake her up. He said the best thing to do was take her home and let her stay in her own bed until she wakes up." Uo sighed in frustration and said "Damn it who knows when that will be it's been almost 3 days and she still hasn't woken up yet." Tohru looked down and couldn't help but feel guilty for making them worry. Suddenly Hana turned her eyes over to Seiji causing Tohru to go back hiding in Seiji's sleeve. Seiji then noticed Hana staring at him strangely. Before Seiji could say anything they were allowed to cross and Seiji immediantley grabbed Midori's hand and quickly crossed over. "Do you know him" Uo asked. Hana confused said "No, but for some reason I felt like I could feel Tohru's waves from him, which is very odd."

When they were a good distance away from the two girls Midori asked "Seiji what's wrong." Seiji looked back and said "I don't know that one girl dressed in black was giving me the creepiest stare ever, it was like she was staring into my soul." He saw Tohru shaking in his sleeve. "Hey Tohru you ok I'm sorry about running so fast" Seiji said. Tohru looked up and gave him a fake smile and said "Yea I'm fine lets just hurry and get to Shigure's house." Seiji looked like he didn't believe her, but he decided to just let it go.

When they entered the woods Seiji let Tohru out of his sleeve since they're out of public eye. When they were near Shigure's house they heard voices from inside the house. "Quick hid behind the tree" Seiji said quietly so they wouldn't hear them. They hide behind one big tree that wouldn't show any part of them. They heard the door opening and heard voices. "Did you remember to lock the door" a voice Tohru recognized as Shigure's. The next voice that Tohru recognized was Yuki's "Yes I'm not stupid, but lets hurry up and get this over in case she wakes up so she won't be alone." The voices suddenly stopped, but it made Tohru worry they sounded very sad. Tohru took the chance and looked over and Shigure, Yuki, and even Kyo, who hadn't said a word, all looked very sad and Tohru knew it was all her fault for making everyone sad. Seiji who noticed Tohru looking at them quickly turned her around and said "You idiot what are you doing they could have seen you." Unfortunaltley Seiji was a little too loud because Shigure had said "Did you guys hear something." Both Seiji and Midori went stiff not moving a muscle. "Must've been your imagination now lets just go" Kyo said, but there was something different in his voice something that went beyond that of sadness. Tohru couldn't help, but let a tear shed, which both Seiji and Midori saw. They heard their footsteps leaving and once they became fainter then they decided to come on out. "Well it looks their gone" Midori said seeing no traces of them. She then turned to Tohru and asked "Tohru are you alright you were crying." Seiji looked down at Tohru and said "Yea is everything ok. Tohru shook her head and said "No this whole situation is my fault, if it wasn't for me then you would still have your right hand Seiji, and the Sohma's wouldn't be so sad." Both Seiji and Midori couldn't help, but feel bad for her, but both of them knew it wasn't her fault. Seiji brought Tohru close to his face and said "Look I know things may seem bad, but this is situation isn't your fault." Tohru's eyes widened and asked "it isn't." "No it's not, you can't blame yourself for something that isn't in your control and we'll figure this out and help you return to your body" Midori said smiling at the small Tohru. Tohru smiled with tears in her eyes and said "Thank you both so much." Seiji smiled and said "Well we won't figure anything out if we don't see your body now let's go." "Right" Tohru said exited.

"Don't forget they locked the door" Midori said reminding them. "Damn it and we can't kick the door down it'll leave evidence" Seiji said getting pissed. "Hey what are you doing" Seiji asked when Tohru dragged him to the door. She didn't say a word, but she did manage to open the door. "It's not locked" Seiji said surprised. "Yea one of them said they locked the door" Midori said "I know, but I know for a fact they never lock any of the doors" Tohru said. "Then why would they say they locked the door" Midori asked. Seiji just shrugged and said "Who cares lets just go in and do what we came her for." When they entered Tohru led them through the house and up the stairs. "Would you slow down" Seiji said as she was dragging him up the stairs to fast. "Sorry why don't you walk the rest of the way it's the farthest door on the left" Tohru said apologetically. Soon they found themselves in front of her bedroom door. "So this is your bedroom" Midori asked. Tohru nodded and said "Yep." Midori went to slid the door open,but to her surprise the door was locked. "The door's locked" Midori said. "What do you mean it's locked" Seiji said pissed. He turned to Tohru and said "I thought you said they never lock the doors." Tohru hide a little in his sleeve because of how loud his voice was. "They usually don't." "This must be the locked door they were talking about" Midori said. "Well how do we get in now" Tohru asked. They stood there for a few minutes thinking of a way until an Idea came into Seiji's mind. "I've got an idea we can use a credit card to use through the hinge it works great especially with sliding doors" Seiji suggested. "That might work" Midori said and grabbed her wallet out of her purse. "Here use my credit card" she said handing the card to Seiji who was wondering where she got one. Seiji shook the though off and concentrated at the job at hand. He got on his knees, while keeping his right arm up and then used his left hand to put the card through the hinge and put it up and down until he heard a click. "I think that should do it" Seiji said getting up. He then was able to open the door.

Once the door was open they saw the room was completely dark except for a few candles that were lite by Tohru's bedside. When they entered they got a better view of Tohru's body. Her body was covered with a huge pink blanket and her face was paler than what it was and showed no emotion. Tohru couldn't believe she was staring at her own body, to her it looked fragile like a doll. Then she noticed the candles were near some crosses that hung over her wall. "I wonder what there doing with the crosses and candles" Tohru wondered aloud. "There used to call spirits" Midori answered. Seiji and Tohru looked at Midori in confusion. Midori continued "My mother told me when I was in my coma that she got advice from a priest that said if you keep a room dark and have candles lite and crosses in the room, then it can be used to call a spirit back to it's body." **They must really be worried about me **Tohru thought sadly. "Why don't we try putting her in contact with her body" Seiji suggested. "But Seiji that didn't work last time with me" Midori said. "Yea I know, but this time they have this religious stuff up so maybe it'll work since her soul will be connected with the body and she'll merge back to her body." Midori thought about it for a moment and said "It's worth a shot, Tohru do you mind if we try putting you in contact with you body." Tohru shook her head and said "Not at all, we have to try something." Seiji then took a deep breathe and took the blanket which covered Tohru's body, but as soon as he did all three of them went into complete shock. There was Tohru's body completely naked in front of them. Tohru was the most shocked she couldn't believe they would leave her body naked and wondered who had undressed her. "NOOOOOOO DON'T LOOK" Tohru said covering Seiji's eyes. "STOOPP IT'S NO TIME TO BE MODEST" Seiji yelled trying to grabbed his right arm. When he grabbed his arm he pulled Tohru off of him and looked at her red face. "Look just touch your body and see if anything happens ok" he told her annoyed. Tohru took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and touched her body. She didn't feel anything happening so she opened her eyes to find herself staring and holding her own boobs. "AGGGGGGGGGGG" Tohru yelled causing Seiji to fall back into her dresser causing many of Tohru's bras and underwear to fall on him, which cause Midori to scream as well. Tohru screamed some more and ended up dragging Seiji downstairs messing up the living room and the kitchen. During that entire time Seiji didn't have no control over his body. When Tohru stopped the entire house was a complete mess. Midori ran down the stairs and Seiji lying on the kitchen floor. "Are you guys are alright" Midori asked worried. "Just peachy" he said sarcastically. "WHAT THE HELL TOHRU" He yelled at her. "I'm so sorry Seiji I was just scared is all." "She's right Seiji it wasn't her fault remember when we tried it the first time we were both freaked out." Seiji sighed and said "Yea I guess." "Guys I think we should probably leave." "But shouldn't we clean up the house first" Tohru asked imagining Shigure's reaction to his home. "There's no time for that they can back anytime now" Seiji said. Tohru sighed and said "All alright lets go." They quickly left through the back door hoping not to be seen by anyone.

When Shigure, Yuki, Kyo got home they saw the total place a mess. "MY HOUUUUUSSSEEE" Shigure yelled out crying. "What happened here" Yuki said totally shocked. Kyo's thoughts went straight to Tohru and ran straight to her room. When he got upstairs he was shocked to see her door opened when he knew they locked it. When he entered he was shocked to find Tohru's bras and underwear scattered on the floor, but what made him really pissed off was seeing that someone had taken her blanket off and seen her naked, "What the hell" Yuki said walking in Tohru's room, but Kyo couldn't concentrate on him all he could concentrate on is the sick bastard that would take advantage of Tohru like this especially in her current condition.

(Seiji's house)

Later at night when they dropped Midori off at home Seiji and Tohru decided to get a bath before, bed which made Tohru nervous as she hadn't had a bath with him before. Seiji reassured her as long as she keeps her towel over her body and he'll keep his over his parts that she shouldn't see they'll be fine. "So Seiji how long do you think we'll be like this" Tohru asked when they got in the bath. "Honestly I don't know, but I wanted to ask you if you want to tell your friends what happened to you because I can tell your worried about them." Tohru sadly shook her head and said "No I can't let them know I just don't think they'll handle it all to well." "I guess that's a good point" Seiji said. After that they both fell into silence.

After their bath and when they got change Seiji immediantley went to sleep, while Tohru went through her clothes. While going through the box she found a small diary and a pen in it. She looked through it and saw it was completely empty. Tohru smiled and decided to write about the previous days that has happened to her. She even wrote about the similarities between Seiji and Kyo. Tohru looked up at the moon through the sky wishing she could be with Kyo.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. I'm impressed that I was able to get two chapters up in one day so I hope for a couple of reviews. Chapter 5 will hopefully be up sometime by the end of the week so be expecting it up soon. So please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
